


in spite of me

by barelyprolific



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e07 The Boxer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Slow Build, Subtext, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Seth's point of view of the scene with Roger, at the end of 2x07 "The Boxer".





	in spite of me

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody can convince me that this isn't what Roger thought at the end of his conversation with Seth. Nobody.

Seth isn’t in trouble. The relief that washes over him as Roger heads towards the door almost makes his knees give, it’s so strong.

He’s not going to jail. He’s going to see his family again. His career is safe. He can go to the ocean.

Really, Seth thinks, he should go see the ocean more. Maybe this weekend, he can convince Jay to take a trip to the shore. It probably wouldn’t take much. Convincing Jay. After last night, Seth is pretty sure Jay won’t say no.

As if he’s reading his mind, Roger pauses before he leaves Seth’s office, looking at him again. His tone is a little strange, when he speaks.

“You called me last night. I heard a bunch of hollering, it sounded like animals.”

Seth tries not to flush. He was kind of hoping that they could just pretend that had never happened.

“It was my roommate.”

Seth isn’t sure that Roger believes him. It’s not a lie--Jay is noisy. He got noisier after Seth hung up on Roger. He wasn’t the only one making noise, but Roger doesn’t need to know that. Like Jay pointed out last night, Roger barely knows who he is. It will be much less mortifying for everybody if Roger thinks it was Jay, or at least less mortifying for Seth.  

“Necktie. It’s a better look.”

Roger’s voice is still strange, like there’s something he’s deliberately not saying. Seth tries to ignore it.

He’s just trying really hard about a lot of things, it seems.

“I feel more myself now.”

Actually, at the moment, Seth is feeling a little strangled. He wants the relief back. The man that Seth calls boss doesn’t seem to have a response for what he’s said, at least. He finally leaves the office. Once he’s sure that Roger can’t see him, Seth collapses against the edge of his desk, mind going over the last few moments of their conversation.

Eyes closing in a grimace, he slaps a hand over his face.

Roger thinks that he was having sex with Jay. His _boss_ thinks he overheard _sex noises_. Now he’s going to think that Jay’s loud during sex. Which...isn’t wrong. It’s just that it’s information that Seth is still processing, himself. He didn’t think anyone else would know about it so soon. 

At least it’s Roger. Roger’s not going to say anything to anyone else. Seth thinks. Seth _hopes_.

Jay is _not_ going to be happy.

Damn it, he really wants that relief back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the author's soul. :)


End file.
